


Freaky Flaws & All

by lilacnightmares



Category: Monster High
Genre: Anxiety, Bonding, F/M, Family Issues, Fawning over your partner, Greece, Kisses, Mentioned Chaos at Monster High, Snacks & Snack Food, Summer Vacation, Vacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares
Summary: It’s summertime, and Deuce decides it’s high-time that Cleo joins him on his annual trip to Greece. He just hopes that all goes well.Work from Tumblr.
Relationships: Cleo de Nile/Deuce Gorgon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Freaky Flaws & All

  
To say that Deuce was comfortable with this family vacation was not putting it in the right light at all. 

He was happy that he finally could let Cleo meet his aunts, Stheno and Euryale, and cousin Viperine, as well as his mother, but he wasn’t all that thrilled about the woman meeting Cleo officially. She and Deuce had a strained relationship at best and he didn’t like to talk about it. Still, it was a chance to show his girl his side of the monster world. 

He was excited about that prospect. 

Cleo was important to him and welcoming her into his life felt just as important as when she extended her family to his. She understood where he was coming from when he said that it was and would be a little awkward, to say the least. Her family had been through quite a bit of turmoil.

Her dad could be a real monster sometimes. He expected the most status out of his daughters and Nefera usually got the spotlight at home compared to Cleo. It was what pushed her attitude to be that boisterous diva that she was and it was one of the things that Deuce liked about her, because it just made her, well, her. 

Underneath the glam and glitz, she was a genuinely nice person who you could only get to know if you gave her a chance beyond first glance. But hey, when you were someone who could not get a look at the world beyond your sunglasses, you would stop and look at everything that you could see while you could. 

He wasn’t upset about his gig, or his ancestry, far from it. He loved being a Gorgon and he loved where he came from. It was just hard to connect with his mother for other reasons, and the house always felt an air of stiffness. Flaws were just the true Monster High way, but these freaky flaws made his family strained and induced a lot of trouble. 

So, he would focus on the task at hand that he had and worry about the dinner party that would be happening later that night. 

After all, there was plenty of time to worry about something that wasn’t even happening yet and the last thing that he wanted was to let anything ruin the time that he had planned with his only ghoulfriend. Deuce didn’t always plan things through, preferring to go with the flow and let things happen naturally, but he did think things through this time. 

Cleo was confidently chatting with the ghouls back at Monster High on her iCoffin at the moment as he handled her bags to place in the car, and Deuce was pretty sure that it was either Clawdeen or Draculaura given the tone she was using. He didn’t often listen in to what she talked about with them but she was always comfortably chatty enough that she didn’t mind if he was within earshot. 

“Yes, yes. I am aware you’re all very busy with summer festivities. I know I don’t need to tell you how important it is to end the year with that. Do try to keep things running smoothly for the end of the year, Scream Dance. You’re all very lucky I took an early vacation with Deuce, but I expect to see the Ghostly Gazette buzzing with how Cleo De Nile graciously allowed you to take over the theme this year,” she spoke. 

There was a pause, clearly as the ghoul on the other end of the phone answered what she was saying. 

“Are you telling me that you thought it was a good idea to bring in hired talent without screening them first? Who is in charge of that over there? Frankie? Well, no wonder! Oh my Ra, the next thing you’re going to tell me is that Abbey matched chartreuse streamers with Fuschia wallpaper in the gym! Wait, she did?” 

Another long pause as someone frantically explained something very loudly on the other end of the phone. 

“None of you know how to organize an event smoothly! Why did I ever think that you could all get by without the De Nile touch? I’m going to come unwrapped over here! I can’t believe that you all are going to—”

Deuce pressed his hand against Cleo’s shoulder and she glanced back at him with that nervous look in her hands. Cleo liked to be in control because she knew how to make things work. She did not relegate tasks unless she knew people knew what they were doing. 

He held out his hand and took the iCoffin from her phone to bring it to his ear, “You guys have everything handled over there, right?” 

“Oh, Deuce! Yes, I promise. Everything is going well. There’s always… bound to be a few hiccups in the road when you’re party planning. We’re sorting it out, so tell Cleo there is not a thing to worry about! We can handle this,” Draculaura assured him. There was an awkward laugh behind her words. 

“Well, I know that Cleo trusts you, ghouls, so she’s counting on you to make things right. I can’t say I ever know all the work that goes into these things, but I know it’s important to her that all goes right,” he nodded his head. “You don’t have to worry about her checking up on you, though, we’re going to be busy here on vacation.” 

Cleo was always busy. 

She was always party-planning and making sure that that school was running the way that it was supposed to. Now, it has gotten a lot easier in the recent school year thanks to all of the new and old students coming together to build events and parties every time a new howliday came by and every time another high school classic popped up. 

She had been used to doing everything with a small task force while she pointed out the fine details and nodded. She was a natural-born leader, even if she could be a bit overzealous when it came to the little things. Deuce didn’t know if it was really all that important if the room looked a certain way, or if they needed a specific kind of plate. 

However, if Cleo said something, she said it because she knew what she was talking about and she knew what was going to make something knock their wrappings off. 

Deuce trusted Cleo. 

Cleo trusted her friends, so he would trust them to make things great and not bother Cleo all that much. She deserved to take a break too, and everyone knew that she was a hard-working monster who couldn’t be stopped if she caught wind of a disaster. He turned the phone onto speaker so that Cleo could hear.

Draculaura continued, “I promise you won’t have to worry about a thing. We’ve got it all under control, Clawdeen has an eye for design too, she told Abbey that those colors wouldn’t work, and Frankie’s been talking to Catty and Casta about putting on a dual-performance. It’s going to work out, so we won’t need to bother you. We’re going by the list that Cleo left! So, it’s going to be a real scream.” 

She hung up not long after that. 

“The ghouls have everything under control, so you should relax. You’re always doing things for everyone else, but it’s time to focus on you, Cleo,” Deuce said, firmly. “It’s a vacation for you and me, so let’s go out together and have fun. Everything will be fine back at Monster High, after all, you’re the one that they’re looking up to.” 

Cleo nodded her head, pressing her hands to her face in an attempt to remind herself with a firm touch that she couldn’t grovel or groan. This strong ghoul would have never shown it but she was often worried that if she wasn’t working or doing enough, how would anyone remember her name or who she was? 

Being trapped for a few hundred years in a tomb could make you fear that you were being forgotten by those that you cared about. He brushed his lips against hers and made a little bit of a laugh to calm things down. 

“Now, I know you’re excited about heading into the city.” 

Cleo’s couldn’t have sparkled any brighter at that moment. Deuce knew that he was in for an afternoon of shopping, and an afternoon was carrying her things for her. That wasn’t much of a bother for him because he knew all sorts of cool spots that she could check out. As he expected, that was the first thing on her mind and the fashion session began just as fast as her feet touched the pavement on the ground. 

A small price to pay to see her smile. 

She always wanted his opinion on what she was wearing, outfit after outfit, but he would always tell her in no limited words: “You look beautiful in anything that you wear, Cleo.” 

It was no lie, she did. 

What he enjoyed most would have to be when he insisted they stop and grab a bite to eat now and again. Souvlaki, spanakopita, and gyros. The list would go on and on and on. A little taste of home always made him feel at peace. It also gave him a bounty of new ideas to work on when he got back home to test out in his kitchen. 

The sunshine on his face just felt nice. 

The air felt fresh, and the monster world couldn’t have felt more right. Deuce forgot all about his worries when he was living his life. Even when the leagues of stray animals dropped by for a treat or attention, everything just felt right in the world. 

By the time he and Cleo returned to the family household, he wasn’t surprised when Viperine greeted them at the door with a smile. “It’s nice-ss to see you the two of you-ss,” she said. “I was hoping to ss-see you again, Cleo. It’s been a while.” 

She and Cleo shared two air-kisses with a laugh. “I imagine you must be busy with all the work you do with Elissabat,” Cleo smiled. “Oh, and the countless other stars of Hauntlywood. I heard you were doing work with Zomby Gaga and Zenscareya. You must be booked up for months now thanks to your hard work.”

“Yes-ss,” Viperine stepped to the side and allowed them to come into the household as they walked through the familiar hallways and rooms. “But, I always-ss find time to come and see my family each ss-summer, it just wouldn't be the same if I couldn’t go shopping with my mom and see my cute little Deuce.” 

She patted down the side of his head while his snakes practically purred in response to her affection. Deuce merely made a face as she fawned over him and continued the walk into the house with the thought that he hoped his mother had not yet arrived. She had taken a later plane due to work, so they had to travel separately. 

Cleo easily stayed by his side and greeted his family with a warm smile. She spoke so naturally with his aunts, and with everyone else. They just seemed to light up when she told them about Monster High and all that she did for the school, alongside doting on him now and again since she couldn’t help it. 

She easily got along with Stheno was always looking for the next trend and fashion, which allowed her to talk with Cleo without a care in the world. The two of them got along just as well as Deuce thought that they would so it was nice to see. He hadn’t been worried about them. Cleo got along very well with Viperine, so it was no surprise they could just talk about things that Deuce didn’t understand. 

Euryale was a bit quieter when it came down to it, but even she had her heart stolen by Cleo when she complimented the amygdalota. It was a recipe that Deuce had made before and she had enjoyed so tasting it straight from the source made her eyes light up. Deuce had shared his love of cooking and baking with only Cleo.

Not the rest of the gang at Monster High.

He didn’t think he was all that great, well, his mom had made no qualm about telling him that he was nowhere near as good as he thought he was. It had been a kick to his side but Cleo’s reassurance had made him feel much better about everything. Just as she often did. For someone that had never seen his gaze, she truly was his rock. The hours passed by. He had enjoyed the evening but his mind was constantly bogged down with the thought that his mother would show up at any moment and the illusion would be broken. She may have done a lot of things in her life but she never missed a family gathering. 

And show up she did. 

Everyone greeted her with a wave of the hand. All attention in the room was immediately on her and all about her. That was the way that she operated and the way that she liked. She wouldn’t let anyone else get in edgewise. It was hard to stomach sometimes because she couldn’t and wouldn’t see past herself. It was like something had changed a long time ago and she stopped looking beyond her sunglasses. 

Unlike Cleo, who could be humble and passionate, his mom lacked that. 

She brushed past Deuce without saying a word. He wasn’t surprised by that, nor was he surprised when she started speaking to one of his cousins. What he was surprised by was how quickly Cleo spoke up and said something on the matter, “Hey, your son is right here and you didn’t even say hello to him.” 

Medusa glanced over her shoulder, sparingly shifting a look in his direction. “Oh, so he is here, after all. Deuce, and you brought your little girlfriend too, then. I almost couldn’t tell because you weren’t causing a mess for me to clean up. There’s a first time for everything, isn’t there? I can’t say I’m not surprised. I’m glad you’re not crying this time around. Finally, a man, are you? Well, don’t break whatever quiet streak has gotten into you, then. I don’t need to contend with you after a long day of work. So, be a good son and quiet down your girlfriend.” 

Cleo was brushed off with a snide comment like that. She didn’t take well to that. She gritted her teeth and looked like she was going to say something but Deuce just pressed his hand against her shoulder, shaking his head in response. “She’s not worth that.” 

“She can’t talk about you like that,” Cleo said. 

“There’s no fixing that,” he answered. “I know where you’re coming from but she’s not going to change.”

“...”

He just needed to take a breather for a few minutes. He headed outside and lost track of the time as his heart calmed down. He lost track of how much time must have passed as he kept pacing and hadn't paid much mind to whoever called after him or whoever wanted to stop him on the way.

“Deuce? Cleo’s voice came from the doorway as he glanced over his shoulder to see her looking at him with a worried face. “I didn’t know where you were, so you were out here all along, then, huh?” 

“Yeah,” he leaned against the balcony and gazed over the streets that were illuminated by the lamps and lights. “I just got frustrated when Mom showed up. I knew you wanted to meet her but her attitude just…” 

Cleo wrapped her arms around his back, with her face pressed against his shoulder. “I wasn’t wrapped up in this trip to only meet your mother. I know how you feel about her. I just never thought she would be like… Is that what you’ve been worried about?” 

“I was worried about what she may say about you, honestly,” Deuce said, quietly. “I didn’t want to start a ruckus but…” 

“Her opinion doesn’t matter,” Cleo said. There was a sigh on her lips. “You’ve never let that get to you before, Deuce. I can handle myself if she says something. I know you’re looking out for me. I was more upset that she said that stuff about you.”

He just listened as she continued to speak, “Your family cares about you, even if your mother doesn’t. I can tell. They all just wouldn’t stop talking about you back there. Euryale wouldn’t stop mentioning that time that you bested her in a fangtagious food fight.” 

Deuce chuckled. “Yeah, she always brings that up because she’s still sore that she lost.” 

“I’m happy I came with you,” Cleo murmured. 

“And, I’m just happy you’re here with me, too,” Deuce responded. 

Things may not always go the way that he expected, but at the end of the day, he knew that Cleo was always going to be there for him. Just as he would always be there for his ghoulfriend when she needed him. 

Freaky flaws and all.


End file.
